


Lemonade

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, F/F, Fem! Harry, Fem! Louis, Infidelity, Louis got a son called Jac lol, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, they're not good ppl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Harry 想说，我没走，也别让我走。她仍然不确定自己是不是 Louis 的唯一那一个——她的心脏太深，玩笑太多，讽刺太多，把握不清界限的一点令人心伤的刻薄。双性转，年龄差改动。年轻 Harry / 她男友的熟女妈妈（。）Louis。不甜。或许又还是甜的。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道为什么要写这个。  
> 昨晚失眠时一直在想什么。

**a**

前天涂的指甲油被咬得剥落。伸长大拇指与食指，丈量膝盖到裙尾的距离。裸露皮肤，二十公分，再多一点，加一个零头，普通的距离。

然而 Louis 说那太短。

她抱着只剩两瓣柠檬片的冷水壶踏下楼梯。那是 Harry 第一次来到 Louis 的家，或该说，Louis 和 Jac 的家。她的男友，Jac，应该被允许进入关乎她们的叙事中。

“我对她的看法？她的裙子太短，Jac。”

Louis 的声音像炎夏的热风，绕着薄纱裙摆在小麦色的大腿皮肤旋转，轻而虚的温暖声音却又像带上柠檬片的酸味嘲讽。

Harry 探出头，往声音的方向望了一眼。Jac 与 Louis 面对面站在厨房的料理台边，各自留给她一个侧脸，烟圈从 Louis 那边转上半空。Harry 转了脚尖的方向，抱着冷水壶走回房间。

她琢磨着裙摆的长度，然后坐在地毯上拨弄吉他琴弦，盘腿的姿势让裙摆再往上走了几公分。她期待敲门声来自 Louis，噢她希望就这么与 Louis 来一场对峙，关于裙子长度的争论，关于被 Louis 惩罚，Harry 有点兴奋。

却是 Jac。嘿，Harry，我回来了。

Harry 转回头，嘿，我还在想你是不是打算逃走把我留给你妈妈一人了。一个玩笑。她站起身，在 Jac 脸颊上擦过两个吻，嗅到发从里 Louis 的烟味。

“我下楼再要点水。”

她的第二段柠檬水征程，拐进了浴室，从镜子旁的储物柜里拾起一把剪刀，在牛仔短裙上绕圈，一圈，两圈，再一次，急性的和粗糙的制法，Harry 无意也懒得量取她究竟剪下来几公分。

然后她抱着冷水壶走下楼。Louis 仍然在厨房里倚靠着抽烟，听到渐近的脚步声、微微抬起头，这次 Harry 看到了 Louis 的双眼。

“嗨，Lou。”她说。

“嗨。”

最后顺便打开冰柜，弯腰拿出藏在底层的冰棍。她确信自己的裙子足够短，也确信 Louis 能够看到。Harry 剥掉包装，将过分甜腻的冰棍塞入她的口腔。

真热的天，她对 Louis 说。

* * *

**b**

第二次，Harry 挑了衣柜里最短的裙子。

车子驶入停车位，旁边的屋子却是漆黑一片，她皱眉的那刻听到 Jac 说，抱歉，妈妈今晚工作上要忙，没法来欢迎我们。

Harry 攥攥裙边，说：“噢，没事。”

她只想着带上最短的短裙，却忘了必备的牙具。拿上车钥匙时 Jac 提醒，再带上几瓶啤酒吧。

地图给她最近的杂货店旁是酒吧。Harry 咬着她的指节，想转过方向，与停车场相反的方向，走进酒吧，找点乐子，被陌生人赞美与欣赏，她的酒窝她的秀发她的双腿，满足她那点小小虚荣心的调情的乐子。

Harry 拿着牙具和啤酒走进酒吧，足够好笑的组合，即便是最青涩的初入酒吧的学生也不会犯下的错误。

她被推搡，像没有方向的漂流瓶被海浪推到完全陌生的位置。但是并非完全陌生，前方，那高高的颧骨在彩色的灯光下足够 Harry 辨认。

——Louis。

——Jac 所称的正在忙着工作的 Louis。

当然不是一个人在酒吧的 Louis。Harry 知道，Louis 在酒吧里不可能一个人。对方正搂抱的人，女孩，和 Harry 的年龄相仿，在 Louis 的成熟面前不过是奶味的羊羔，她们在说什么，然后笑了笑，女孩露出酒窝，里面像藏着好酒，让 Louis 忍不住凑上前舔了舔，唇角血红的口红晕出边界，Louis 的同样，她们不在乎，凑近，开始一个酒精渲染下的动物般的接吻。Harry 看到，Louis 弯曲着的盘踞在女孩腰间的手缓缓伸直，向下，向后，覆上女孩的臀部。

噢，那样的短裙。可不是好女孩。

以及，Louis 喜欢女孩，这是 Jac 未向 Harry 告知的真相。

浅蓝色的指甲敲着她臂弯里啤酒瓶瓶底的突起字母，Harry 将落在眼前的卷发捋到耳后，斟酌着她想对 Louis 说的讽刺，要比那天的柠檬片更酸苦，比如，“Jac 还没和我说过他妈妈的工作是深夜在酒吧与年轻女孩亲热”。那样不够。可 Harry 心太软，像入口就化的棉花糖，蓬松地撑出爱心的形状，她想她的话怎么也到不了 Louis 的话的讽刺程度的半分。

然后 Louis 看到了她。搭上女孩裙腰的五指瞬间下滑，失望迅速替换了女孩面容上的狂喜。Louis 推开她，走向 Harry，还在舞池中央斟酌着要对 Louis 说的话的 Harry。

她牵着 Harry 的裙摆，拨开人潮，来到微微安静的卫生间门口，抽出 Harry 里的牙刷，用包装的四角卷起 Harry 的卷发。

“来买牙刷然后自己走进旁边的酒吧找乐子？Jac 可告诉我你是个好女孩，Harry。”Louis 说。

“而 Jac 告诉我是位好母亲，Louis。”

“我当然是。单身母亲不能拥有夜生活吗？”

“Jac 还告诉我你今晚在工作。”

“或许我刚才在工作。不允许我在忙碌了一天后来酒吧找乐趣？太残酷了。不是你这么善良的女孩会做的事，Harry。”

“但是 Jac 没有告诉我你还喜欢……”

“女孩？女人？他不知道。”

Louis 手中的牙刷往下游，顺着 Harry 的棕发登上他的锁骨，继续说：“我不觉得这有什么告诉他的必要。以及，亲爱的，”他把牙刷塞回 Harry 的掌中，从裙子口袋里拿出一支黑管，“来酒吧时擦点口红，才配得上你漂亮的迷你裙。”

“咔嚓”一声，Louis 拉开唇膏管盖，旋出膏体，它在阴森的绿光下变成瘆人的黑红色。她拉近 Harry，抬起头，沿着 Harry 的嘴唇描摹，“虽然你有足够可口的嘴唇，Harry。”

Harry 确定，她们的裙腰现在贴在了一起。她没有低头看，只敢盯着 Louis 的双眼，蓝色的，清澈的却又狡黠的，只是从她们腹部热量的距离之所近推测出，她们来到了危险距离。

“Louis，我认为 Jac 应该知道，你勾引他带回家的女孩。”她说这话时 Louis 用手指匀开她嘴唇上的色彩，随着 Harry 口型的变动，Louis 指腹偶然被轻夹在 Harry 的唇瓣之中。

“‘勾引’？我从来没勾引过他带回家的任何一个女孩。或许我还该告诉你他带过多少个女孩回家吗？你会失望的。”Louis 把沾上指腹的红色抹上自己的嘴唇，从唇心走向唇角，“那么，你觉得被勾引了吗，Harry？”

Harry 说，你的唇膏掉了点颜色，Louis。

她吻了上去，让自己嘴唇上还鲜艳的色彩分享给 Louis。Louis 的舌尖分享给他，酒味，龙舌兰，是Harry 喜欢的。比 Jac 要的啤酒味道好，她想。

还有和酒精一样热烘烘的，Louis 的掌心进入她短裙里时的温度。

* * *

**c**

Jac 的车在傍晚时分停在 Louis 家门前，Harry 闻到从窗户飘来的香味，她告诉 Jac，她的厨艺不错，你知道的，所以，我想帮帮 Louis。

她们趁 Jac 在客厅看电视时在厨房亲热。Harry 剥开 Louis 丝绸领口，吸吮她的胸膛，沿乳房的边缘亲吻、描线，舌面擦过乳尖，再用门牙碾过。

“很棒的纹身，Lou。”她赞美。

“你的也很棒，Harry。可惜今天我不能吻它们。”

Louis 不想让任何 Harry 身上的痕迹被 Jac 捕捉。“只是不想与他人共享这些吻痕。”

所以，她的选择是两指探入 Harry 的裙底，拨开存在意义仅为挑逗的蕾丝细边短裤，指纹撩拨 Harry 下身的褶皱，滑入那一片湿滑温热的地带，更多的体液一点点下渗，滑进 Louis 的手掌。

她想跪在 Harry 面前，服侍她直到膝盖发红，舌尖将那窄细的黑色蕾丝底裤舔进 Harry 的身体，换取 Harry 不可控的崩溃。今晚，今晚她们会。现在，现在 Jac 还在，他的脚步慢慢接近，从客厅到厨房，或许只要三十步的距离，现在还剩下三分之一。

Louis 的手指从 Harry 的身体抽出，自然换来对方的不满。她整理领口，亲了一口，用嘴型对 Harry 说“Jac”，然后将数秒前浸在 Harry 体内的两根手指含入嘴间。

“好像盐有点放得太多了，Harry，有些咸。”Louis 故意说得大声。

她顺着 Harry 的眼神扭头向后看，看到 Jac 在她的身后，拿着杯子，“我来要点水，妈妈。”

“需要我做些什么吗？”Jac 又问。

“不，不需要。”Louis 说。

她再转回去面对 Harry，长大她的嘴巴，让 Harry 目睹她正在舔舐着手指，汲取黏附在上面的、Harry 的气味。

“仍然是很好的味道。”

* * *

**d**

某一个雨天，Jac 与她分手，理由是，Lou 说她不喜欢你，Harry，她希望我和你分手。我认为妈妈的观点还是很重要。

像没有长大的需要征询母亲所有意见的幼稚男孩，Harry 想。

她和 Louis 在雨后见面，在她的小小公寓，几小时前 Jac 刚清理了他的踪迹。

被 Louis 舔舐阴唇时，Harry 声音笑着说，你真坏啊 Lou，和儿子说什么不喜欢我，明明自己喜欢我得要命，只是想把他从我身边赶跑。真坏啊，Lou。

后来，她们躺在床单上，Harry 注视着仍挂在玻璃窗上的水珠，一颗，两颗，三颗，她懒得继续数，太多，Louis 的那句话突然从记忆中闯出、插进她的当下——“或许我还该告诉你他带过多少个女孩回家吗？你会失望的。”

“Lou？”Harry 侧过身，用身体去蹭 Louis。

“嗯？”

“她们都是因为这样而离开的吗？和我一样，同样的原因。你说过，Jac 有过很多女友。”

“她们因为不同的原因离开他，Harry。”

“我真的是你唯一的一个吗？”

她看 Louis 没有开口，没有动，没有转动蓝色的眼珠，旋给她甜言蜜语，一个漂亮的聪明的答案。

Louis 最后说：“你当然是，亲爱的。”

她说完拿起床头 Harry 的水杯，尝一口杯中的柠檬水，皱眉头，放下水杯，自言自语“没有蜂蜜”。

Harry 起身寻找拖鞋，她说去厨房拿一些过来。

“嘿，Harry。”Louis 叫住她。

没等到 Harry 的回头——她以前都会这么做热情地回应 Louis 的每一句话——于是 Louis 拉扯Harry 的胳膊，将她拉回余留着体味的床单。

Louis 亲吻着 Harry 的颈侧，那里是汗水味与 Harry 香水的香草甜味，“这样就够甜了。”

“别走，Harry。”她说。

Harry 想说，我没走，也别让我走。她仍然不确定自己是不是 Louis 的唯一那一个——她的心脏太深，玩笑太多，讽刺太多，把握不清界限的一点令人心伤的刻薄。

她望向床头的那杯柠檬水，牙齿想起那种甜酸不定的暧昧滋味，还带点苦，总的来说令人上瘾，比纯粹的甜更让她想要迷恋。Harry 转过身，还是吻了吻 Louis。


End file.
